Crazy all over you
by BlackSachi
Summary: What if Ciel enrolls into an elite all boys school and having a sex education every day. What if he escape and punish by a director he insult. Not an ordinary director but, one hell of a smexy director.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello, this is my another story in Kuroshitsuji. Hope you'll enjoy reading. Anyway, sorry for my bad grammar. R&R XD

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Summary : His dark past keep haunting him and he can't escaped from it. What if he enrolls into an elite all boys school and having a sex education every day. What if he escape and punish by a director he insult. Not an ordinary director but, one hell of a smexy director.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Meet<p>

A boy was lying on the cool ground. He was alone in the darkness. Blood was splattered everywhere around him. He had navy blue hair, a thin figure almost feminine and pale skin. He smiled.

"Everything is over," he whispered in a low voice. He struggled to get up, ignoring all the pains on his body. Everywhere was dark wherever he went, wherever he goes everything was enveloped in darkness, no light could be seen.

His parents were killed in front of him and he couldn't do anything but watch them screaming for help. There he stood helplessly and left for dead.

"Everything is over, yes over," he whispered lowly.

"I'll make them disappear one by one…," the teen chuckled darkly, ignoring the sharp pains all over his body.

A young Greyish haired boy settled in on the wide ledge outside the window. It was his target room, a room that he will end the life of the owner. He'd made sure of that earlier and now he simply had to wait until his prey was asleep first. He was imagined that he just had to slip in, slit his throat, strangle him with a pillow, stab his heart, drink his blood, or whatever caught the assassin's fancy. The leader hadn't been specific about which method he should use to kill him, so long as it was done quietly and quickly.

Ciel figured it had been long enough for his prey to fall asleep as he carefully opened the window. He slowly slipped into the room and padded softly over to man's bedside.

He looked down at the ageing figure, "Che, what an old man," he said aloud which startle the old man awake.

"Who's there?"

Ciel smirked as he pulled out his silver gun and aim it to his prey's forehead. "I am your worst nightmare, old man,"

The man looked up at the blur small figure in front of him, regaining his senses. The old man's mouth gaped opened when he felt something touch his forehead.

"One move, BANG~" smirked the greyish hair boy who enjoy tutoring his prey. "What do you want?"

"I want the specific information," Ciel looked down at the old man with glares, "And, if you lie…, you know what right, old man," the boy smirked again. "Does Victoria send you here?" Ciel could sense the man was trembling.

The teen nodded, he could hear the man chuckled, "So you are her loyal dog huh. Don't you know that she only use you and after she done with you…, you mean nothing to her,"

"I know," said the boy coldly. "Same, I used her too. Don't worry I've my own plan. And now, give me the info," the boy demanded.

"It was over there," Ciel looked over at the place, where's the document have been kept save. He took the document file with him.

"Thanks, but...," the boy smiled. "I couldn't let you alive," the old man eyes went wide as Ciel pulled the trigger and shot straight to the man's forehead. Blood splattered everywhere. The boy looked at the dead body in front of him with disgust.

He flipped his phone opened and search for Victoria's name on his contact and dialed her number.

"Hello there," said a very cheerful voice in the other line. "How was the mission go?"

"…..? Hello? Are you there?" asked the voice again. "Tell Victoria, my mission is complete." Ciel said as he shut his mobile phone off and walked away from the place.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock set off at five a.m with dim, milky light flooding into the bedroom, making the room look misty and pale.<p>

The sound of the alarm clock ringing startled the boy awake. Ciel groaned as he rolled over and smacked the alarm clock but still it didn't stop ringing. He sighed and took the alarm clock with his eyes still closed then he threw it across the room.

Unfortunately, it still keep ringing annoyed the hell out of the boy. "Ughh, damn!" Ciel screamed as he woke up groggily and pulled his blanket with him to cover up his naked flesh and smashed the clock into pieces.

The mission that assigned to him last night really tires him. He sighed as he sat on the bed again. The sound of someone banging on his suite's door does startle him.

"Ciel, wake up!" he could hear his aunty shouting outside. But he didn't response, "Ciel!" she screamed again calling of the boy's name.

"Give me a sec," the boy ran his hand through his messy greyish locks and sighed deeply as he stood up and went to his bathroom. He took hold of the door's handles and pulled them opened as it soundlessly sliding apart.

He stepped into the shower and let the water rush all over his body. After he finished he stood naked in front of his bathroom mirror. Ciel observing himself, his left eye were deep blue while the other was purplish.

"It seems that nightmare will always keep haunting me," he said to himself as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Ciel walked downstairs seeing his guardian was already there preparing a breakfast. The teen sat down across his aunty and ate his breakfast silently.

"Oh… hi there, Ciel," his aunty greeted showing her big goofy smile.

"Hnn,"

"Mou~ Ciel, that's so rude," the woman whine.

"Shut up! It's Annoying," Ciel glare at her. Paula sighed upon seeing the boy's behavior. There's an awkward silence for a moment before Paula decide to bring up the important topic.

"Ciel, why are you following Victoria's order again?" Paula looked worried. Ciel just stares at his aunty and said nothing. "Ciel!" Paula yelled while holding back her tears.

"You know working with her is not the right decision but still you want to be her loyal dog? Doing her stupid mission every night and tires the hell of you. Why don't you just stop doing it and live a peaceful life?" said the woman in a sad tone.

Again the boy ignores his aunty.

"I have my own plan…, don't worry. I work for her is not for free, of course there is benefits," the teen smirked as he stood up after he finished his breakfast.

Paula stared at the boy and sighed deeply. She didn't want to see the boy regretting it later. Working with Victoria is quit dangerous and she knows what the teen profession from the start. The teen works under Victoria as a professional assassin, or known as her loyal dog. "Everything settled already?"

Ciel ignored the woman and began to read the newspaper quietly. The sounds of knocking interrupt both of them.

Paula opened the door, revealing two tall men dress in black suit. "Miss Paula, is he ready?"

"Yes, he is over there." The men looked at the boy who sits peacefully reading the newspaper.

"We will be taking his luggage then," the men went inside and take the luggage with them.

"Oi, who said you can touch my stuff?" Ciel said with piercing tone, scaring the hell of the men.

"Err," the men fell nervous. Paula sighed, "Just ignore him and do carry his stuff,"

Ciel just stared at his luggage being taken care of by the men. The boy stood up and went to the door facing his aunty. Paula smiled, as she lean down to kiss on the teen's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered softly and pulled away after that. Ciel nodded and wait for the men to open the car's door for him and went inside. He stared at the woman who has been taking care of him since he was ten years old.

Paula wave her hand until the car vision slowly disappear from her sight. Ciel felt relaxed when he was inside the car.

"Sir, we are about to go to the forbidden academy. Hope you'll enjoy the ride," said the driver. Ciel nodded and look at the window.

* * *

><p>Sebastian yawned and opened his eyes, he groaned as the light came in through the curtains. He shut his eyes and kept them closed again not, until he felt hands slowly hug him from behind. His eyes narrowed at the sleeping figure next to him, the two were naked. He sighed when he remembered the person next to him.<p>

"Hey," Sebastian said trying to wake up the person. The person sat up sleepily, and picked up his shirt on the floor. Sebastian watched his student in disinterest, as he dressed in front of him.

Sebastian sat up and went to the open window. "Now leave," Sebastian ordered the boy, as he threw the student's report card on him. "Thank you for your lesson, director. I'll take my leave now," the boy said as he bowed in respect before he left. The boy soon exited the room leaving Sebastian alone, half-naked.

"Tchh, mostly of the student come to this school is because they are simply drowned in desires and pleasure, what a filthy whores they are." Sebastian said. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy dark locks. He stood up and went to his bathroom, after he finished showering, he dressed in his expensive suit and got ready to go to his office.

* * *

><p>Ciel watched the limo passed the high golden gates of the school. They stopped while the guards checking em'.<p>

Ciel stared in awe once they already in the Academy. He never thought it would be this bigger. There was a town on the other side too. He could see a Victorian style mansion nearby. "I wonder whose mansion is it?" thought the teen as he couldn't take his eyes off of the mansion.

"Sir, we already reach our destination," said the driver and opened the door for the teen. Ciel went out and took in his surroundings.

The area was crowded with students, gathering and gossiping with each other. Ciel ignore his surroundings, he pulled out his luggage, and walked towards the entrance. Everyone looked at him and started whispering amongst themself.

'New student?'

'What happened to his right eye?'

Ciel twitched in annoyance when he heard the students talking about him. 'Maybe he's a bad boy?'

"Bunch of idiots," Ciel said to himself and felt annoyed. Ciel just stared at them emotionless and continued walking towards the administration silently to settle everything.

"Mr. Phantomhive, this is your key and your schedule. Don't lose it…," said the woman at the desk as she gave a piece of paper and a key. "And also this is your student's ID."

Ciel took the items, "Your room number would be…," Ciel waits patiently while she checked the list on the computer.

"Number 999, it is on the last floor of the dorm." informed the woman again. 'Great the evil number,' the boy thought.

"Do I have partner?" Ciel asked. "No, you don't have to share with anyone. Well, it's because you are the last person who registered into this school before the registering closed. All of the rooms are already occupied. So, you're lucky," she smiled.

Ciel leave the room immediately without protest and went to search for his room.

The boy read his entire schedule while walking.

He looked at his subjects for tomorrow, "First, Maths with Mr. Faustus. Second, fashion and designs with Mr. Sutcliffe and lastly, Sex education with Mr. Michealis."

"Wait a minute, why do I have a Sex Education?" he muttered in disbelief at what he just read. "Shit, no matter how many times I look at it, it doesn't change at all. What the hell! There must be something wrong," Ciel shout and went back to the room again.

"May I help you sir?" Ciel went to the desk again and another woman take over. Ciel looked at her nametag 'Hannah'. "Why do I have Sex Education?" the boy half shouts which startled the woman a bit.

"Huh?" Hannah watched the boy with a confuse stare.

"This! I'm talking about this fucking bullshit!" Ciel show his schedule to the woman with an irritating face.

"Why do I have Sex Education in the first place?" the boy yelled again. Hannah looked at the boy with a confused look again. "Well as you should know, every students that enrolls into this academy must take this compulsory subject," she explain to the teen in front of her.

Ciel eyes went wide, "B-bb..but this is ALL-boys school! This is CRAZY!" Ciel shouted.

Hannah sighed, "You can't do anything about it. You must take the subject no matter what, and if you escape you'll be punish. That's the rule of this school that sets by the director himself."

"Stupid, fucking director! Whatever I'm not taking it and I'm not afraid of the punishment fucking rule. Say 'Hello' to this man who you so called director and say "Fuck you and go to hell' for me would you. For having a Sex Education in All-boys school is really disgusting!" the boy snapped coldly as he exited the room leaving the woman dumbfounded.

Not long after Ciel exited the room, a man come in. "Morning, Hannah," greeted the man. Hannah looked up to see a handsome young man and smiled at him, "Morning to you too, Director,"

"How many times should I tell you to not be formal with me? Called me Sebastian is enough,"

"Nope, not in this Academy I'll be a good little girl who doing her works quietly. I wouldn't want to bring up that stuff here, so bear with me by calling you a director," Hannah smiled. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Anyway,"

"We got another transferred student here just now and he keep blaming about the Sex Education. I've already explained the rule to him and all about this school but he keeps protest and state that he will escape that subject."

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, "Seemed that he doesn't know about he was being registered here by his guardian. If he know he wouldn't come in here and complaining all and that. He used such a lovely words too."

"I didn't receive any of his personal file. That strange," Sebastian stated.

"It is because I put his file in your drawer, idiot!"

"Why would you put it in my drawer? Next time put it on my desk, so that I could clearly see it. You know I didn't waste my time to search for it."

Hannah nodded slightly. "At least you already told him about the rule right and I shouldn't have to worry about that thing anymore. But if he breaks the school's rule he must accept the punishment." Sebastian smirked.

He was about to go into his office when the woman sudden called him. Sebastian looked back at Hannah waiting for her to speak.

"Anyway, you got a message from him,"

"From him?"

"From the transfer student," Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Well I know what he said might be rude,"

"He said 'hello' to you and…," the woman stopped, "…, And he…said…,"

Sebastian sigh slightly, "Hannah, I don't have much time. I got something to do, just tell me already,"

"He said fuck you and go to hell!"

There's an awkward silence, Hannah looked up at the young director who speechless. She could see Sebastian eyes glowed as his devilish smirked could be seen playing on his sexy lips.

"I don't know why…, but his message kind a turn me on. Well, he sure does use such a word." Sebastian smirked as he walked towards his office's doors and walked in, closing the doors behind him. Hannah sweat dropped at his reply.

* * *

><p>It took Ciel thirty minutes to arrive at his room because of he keep lost in the area.<p>

"Damn, why my room is on the last floor anyway? But, Oh well at least there's an elevator," Ciel went in the elevator and click the up arrow to the last floor.

Ciel stood in front of the huge door that has been well decorated, that showed a labeled number '999' on it. Ciel turned the key to his room and went inside. He stared at his room, and sighed deeply as he put down his luggage.

Everything was complete with kitchen, bathroom, small library and it's perfect! 'This all must be Victoria's plan,'

He went closer to his queen bed and saw a small note on the soft mattress. "Hello Ciel. I hope you will enjoy staying here, Forbidden Academy. Victoria," Ciel frowned when he saw the last name.

He almost forgot that the one who assigned him to the Academy is that woman. 'I almost forgot about the mission,' Ciel said to himself as he crumpled the note away. He ran his hand through his messy lock, and leaned backward to his bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Tomorrow will be my first day,"

* * *

><p>AN : This the end for the first chapter. Please review to let me know if I should continue it or not. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here the next Chapters. Enjoy. =)

* * *

><p>I can't remember anything before because I lost my memory. I don't remember what I was doing on that day. The only memory I possess is waking up finding out that I was lying on the ground helplessly. Blood is everywhere pooling my body.<p>

The memory that I remember is looking up at his handsome pale face. His eyes were the most striking feature as he stared at me with those crimson eyes. I still remember how those eyes sent chill up my spine when I gazed up into them. I felt pain shot through my body and my right eye.

The man's pale face smiled softly and leaned closer to me. I then realized I was lying on the ground looking up at him with one eye. The person touched my face then my left eye, "This won't take longer," he whispered lowly before I saw a light coming from his hand that touched my right eye.

I felt pain shot through my eye, my head shot back and my mouth gaped open in a gasp of surprise. When he pulled away, I rolled over weakly on the ground, as I brought my hand to my eye.

The man simply watched me with a smirk of pleasure. He waited while, enjoying my pathetic agony. Then he reached downwards and touched my forehead. I immediately stopped moving as the pains gone. Now, I felt nothing…

The man stared at me a moment and then closed his eyes and walked out of my sight. It was a husky whisper, yet it pierced through my ears and straight to my mind. As I watched the man disappear before me, his last words were forever burned into my memory.

"You're mine…,"

I was staring at the pitch white sky. I anxiously sat up. The intense pain I had felt a moment ago was gone. I slowly struggled up to my feet. I was halfway up when I suddenly fell unconscious again and everything went black.

I opened my eye only to see a woman smiling back at me. It was Victoria…,

Then I realized that I'm not going to be the same person anymore on that day.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke in a cold sweat, panting from another night's nightmare. It was the same nightmare that he had since the night that he couldn't forget.<p>

"Stupid Nightmare,"

The bright light from the sun, which peeking through the curtains seemed to disturb his sleep. Ciel groaned and rolled over facing the other side then his eye fell on his alarm clock which showing it still at 6.

He got up as the covers sliding off of him, showing his pale naked flesh. Ciel used to wore nothing when he went to bed.

He make his way to the shower but decide to take a bath instead and put the plug in the drain and begin to run the water. Ciel sat on the tub and rested his head on his knees to puzzle over the nightmare.

After he completely finished he grabbed his towel and wrapped it loosely on his slender hips, he dried his hair and get dressed. Ciel wore black baggy jeans that hung loosely on his hips showing off a little of his black boxers and wearing a tight plain white t-shirt that hug his perfect frame.

Thank goodness they didn't have to wear the uniform. He looked up at himself on the mirror as he put on the eye patch. He brushed a few strands of his messy greyish hair away from his eyes.

He put on his big jacket and zipped up covering his tight white t-shirt and stalked out of the room. Ciel looked at his watch, the needles of his watch sure showed it still on 6:30.

Ciel frowned, his class start at 7: 55, "Seems that I'm a little too early." Said the boy to himself as he make his way to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Unknown to him, there's two people already in the classroom who sit calmly on the teacher's desk.<p>

"What are you thinking, Claude?" Alois asked leaning his back on Claude's chest.

Claude said nothing and ignores the blonde who sits on his lap. "Tired?" Alois asked while he plays with Claude's fingers.

Claude nodded a little, while the blonde hands messaging him in seductive way. "Want to warm up a little?" asked the blonde. "Last night warm up already enough for me Alois,"

Alois smirked, as he innocently brought up Claude's hand to his mouth. His tongue slowly sucks on the digits up and down before enveloping it all like a lollipop. Coating it with his saliva…, Alois heard the man behind him groan.

The blonde boy then felt something wet his neck. Alois smirked even wider, his tricks always success on this man.

"Alois, you act like a little slut who persuade me every day," said the husky voice behind him. Alois chuckled, "I am your slut, your bitch and no one else," with that Alois turned to face Claude with his devilish smirked on his lips.

Claude brought his face closer to the boy and harshly crushed his lips onto him. Alois wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues battle for domination as both of them tasted each other's mouth. Alois moaned in the kiss as he brought his arms lower to the man's chest. He teasingly rub the cloth nipples, and broke the kiss for oxygen. Alois looked up at Claude who pants out of breath.

Without the man notice, Alois lean down and licked his clothe nipple while the other he play with his hand. Alois keep his eyes contact with Claude who watch him with lust.

He sucked on the nipple slowly, which receive a sexy moan from the owner. He pulled his mouth away from the nipple, "I want it now," the boy whispered.

The blonde grinning and began to unbuttoned Claude shirt revealing the man muscular body. Alois unconsciously lick his lips before savoring Claude's upper chest causing the man groaning madly.

In a split movement Claude forcefully pinned the boy's hand behind the boy's back with his hand, while his other hand pulled off his neck tie that hung loosely around his neck and tied up the blonde.

Claude pulled off the boy jeans and boxers. Alois moan at the man's action, he looked at Claude who pulled down his jeans leaving his boxers on.

Alois could see Claude hard bulge, the boy licked his lips as he watched Claude pulled his boxers down freeing his fat cock. "You force me to do this. And don't blame me if you get sore after this I didn't bring any lubricant with me," Claude pulled Alois up and down onto him harshly without preparing the blonde first.

Claude rock them back and forth and ignoring the blonde yelling in pain. Alois wrapped his legs around Claude's hips tighter which deepen the man's big fat cock inside him.

"Nngghh, Cl-claude har-harr-harderr,"

"Aaahhh, fuck," Alois moaned. Claude muffled the blonde's mouth with his hand and fuck the boy senseless.

Claude tightening his grip on Alois slender hips and pulling the blonde down on him so hard which make him grunts in pleasure. The sound of the doors creaked opened startled both of them causing the two stop their action.

Ciel looked at the two with wide-eyes as his mouth gaped opened. He couldn't believe at what he saw before him. Damn, he never thought seeing it LIVE in front of him.

Alois and Claude still unmoving from their spot as they exchange glance with each other.

"Fuck!" Ciel murmured. As he keep repeating the curse in his head he never thought on his first day of school kicking his classroom's door opened only to find two people jerking up on teacher's desk.

"Shit,"

Ciel slammed the door closed while leaving the two still in shocked.

"Damnit,"

He sprint fast enough leaving the area and out to the garden.

"Fuck! He saw us," Claude curses as he watch the blond start to dressed himself.

Ciel keep running and when he assure that he was far enough from the classroom he stop. He take in his surroundings and he slightly raised eyebrows, "Where the hell am I now?"

He looked at his watch, its still early around 6:45. 'Take a little nap would be great,' he thoughts as he went search for a nearby tree. He approached at the big old tree and flopped down as he slowly closed his eye.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sit on his big leather chair, signing a paper works that left undone. He sigh desperately while continue checking up the paper. The young director decides to take a break for a second and leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes calming himself a bit.<p>

'I put it in your drawer'

Sebastian eyes shot opened when he remember the new students personal file. He immediately opened the drawer and pulled out the file. He took a look inside.

The first thing that he saw was the boy's face. He stares at the picture, trying to make out details about the greyish hair boy.

Emotionless, pale skin, cute little nose…those perfect rosy shaped lips and the more interesting thing is the boy's right eye covers by the eye patch while his other is deep blue as if the boy staring back at himself.

Sebastian read the boy's personal details, name 'Ciel Phantomhive', nineteen years old, oh he live with his aunty. He roll his eyes to the reason of entering, none, unanswered. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

He was startle by his phone ringing loudly, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. He sighed loudly as he clicked the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Boss!" shouted the voice in the other line, Sebastian pulled away the phone from his ear. "I'm not deaf, Finny,"

"Teehee, sorry for that. It just, I'm panicked right here. Maylene accidently crushed Victoria favorite plate. What am I going to do…what am I going to do?" said the voice in panicked tone.

Sebastian sighed, "I'll cover up,"

"Anyway, boss tonight we've another meeting. This time she wants to introduce to us our new member."

The young director raised his eyebrows, "New member?"

"Yes," said the voice. "I'll be there tonight," Sebastian said and clicked the off button.

'New member eh?' he smirked as his eyes fell on the new student's picture on his desk.

* * *

><p>The bell rang awakes the little boy who sleep under the tree. He rubbed his eye and yawned sleepily and he got up from the spot. Slowly he approaching the classroom, wishing the incidents this early morning will totally vanished from his head.<p>

He knocked slightly on the door and suddenly the door creaked opened showing an old man smiling back at him.

"Ho-ho-ho," he chuckled. "You are the new transferred student right?" he asked in a happy mode. "I am your homeroom teacher, just called me Mr. Tanaka,"

Ciel nodded. "Come…come," said the man as he let the boy in the classroom. The students in the class was too noisy and they ignoring the old man in front of the.

They hadn't been paid any attention to what the old man going to say next. "Class,"

"Class!"

The students in the class went deadly silent and every eye fell on the small boy stood beside the old man in the front class.

"We have a new transferred student," he explained. Tanaka looked at the boy and smiled, "Introduce yourself then,"

Ciel looked at the class, some of the students whispering amongst themselves, some drooling at him as if they want to eat him, while the other wait for him to speak. The boy gaze fell on the teacher's desk, a sudden flashback keep repeating in his head. A look of disgust could be seen on his face clearly.

"My name is Ciel," said the boy arrogantly and looked at the old man. "Is that enough?"

Tanaka smiled nervously, "Okay, class…, I think that's the only info he want to give us about himself,"

"Now, let see where your seats should be," said the old man as he looked around the class. "All the seats are fully occupied, some are absent and the only seats that available are…,"

Ciel couldn't wait for Tanaka as he steps to the last rows at the back seat near the window. He put his bag and pulled the chair and sit down.

"Ho-ho-ho, it seems that you find your seats then,"

Ciel leaned back in his chair, "I never thought we're in the same class,"

The boy turned his head, his eyes widened upon he saw who seat next to him.

'The blonde boy from before,' Ciel thought. Alois smirked.

'At the teacher's desk..,'

"Y-you saw us, don't you?" Alois grinned.

"So? what do you want from me?" said the greyish hair boy coldly.

The blonde showed his goofy smile to the boy. "I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"Ahh, you found out about us,"

"Whatever. I don't bloody hell care. The way you two doing it, make me sick!" Alois pout, "It feels real good, not sick!" Ciel stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"Are you dead serious?"

The blonde nodded, "Anyway, I'm Alois Trancy. Just called me Alois,"

Ciel ignore and stares at the boy emotionless.

Alois smiled at the boy, they were interrupt by the door creaked opened and someone entered the classroom.

Ciel looked over at the man who's wearing glasses stood at the front. "Morning, Mr. Faustus," greeted the students.

Ciel turned his head to Alois next to him, and then to the teacher again. "Oi, Trancy," Ciel called out. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Alois turned his head to the boy and smirked, "What do you think?"

"Shit. Just great! I hate my first day!" Ciel thought.

* * *

><p>AN : What do you think? Continue or Not? Read and Review then =3

BlackSachi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Here the third chapters. I change the plot a little and if you confused read the first chapter first. Sorry for the bad grammar yeah. Enjoy then. =D

* * *

><p>Break time~<p>

"Why are you following me?" Ciel keep on walking hoping for the blonde to stop following him. Alois keep following the boy wherever he goes. "Nothing, I just want too…," said the blond giving the boy his stupid smile.

Ciel sighed, "Lead me to where should I get the breakfast then, I'm hungry,"

"Sure," Alois lead the way to the cafeteria. When they arrive at the cafeteria, Ciel look at his surroundings.

Boy sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of eyes sets and swiveled toward us. I returned the stares of the students with a cold glares.

I hate crowded. The blonde boy chuckled when he saw Ciel's reactions. "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Sweet stuff,"

Alois sweat dropped, "Sweet stuff?" he repeated back. Ciel nodded, "Well, there's plenty of it…, just grabbed anything you want and show your students ID when paying later,"

"What ID?" Ciel looked at the blond confused. Alois sighed, "This one," said the blonde as he showed the students ID. "Just grab anything you want,"

After they finished choosing the food and drinks they went to the center to pay. While they waiting for their turn, Ciel caught someone staring at him. The owner's eyes were deep crimson. Ciel stared back at the person.

Alois noticed the stares between the two and fake a cough to steal the boy attention. Ciel broke the stare and looked at the blonde.

"Ciel, it seems that smexy director checking you out," Alois grinned. Ciel frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"That is the director of this school. Too young right,"

Ciel looked back at the person who just now staring at him, 'Director, huh?'

On the other side of the room…Sebastian sat with the other teachers. He already done with his breakfast, while waiting for the others finished up he accidently caught a glimpse of the new student just came.

Next to him was the blonde hair boy, who happily talked to the teen. Sebastian stares at the boy, checking him out.

It seemed that the boy noticed he was staring at him. Sebastian smirked when he saw the boy stares back and unconsciously licked his lips.

The two takes the empty seats around the corner. "Finally!" said the blonde loudly.

"Shut up, blondie."

Ciel still could sense that piercing crimson eyes staring back at him. He couldn't ignore the stares and glares at the owner's. He was replied by a smirked from the fucking director.

"His eyes never leaving you," whispered the blonde out of sudden and chewed up his food.

"Alois, do you know how I wish I could sew your fucking mouth shut right now," Ciel glares. "Jeez, calm down will ya!"

Ciel couldn't keep his eyes away from the so called director who still smirking at him. "Hey Alois, isn't that the man who fucking you this morning?"

Alois head shot up and search for the person, his mouth gaped opened when he saw Claude was there glaring at him.

"Shit."

"What?" Ciel stared at his friend slightly confused. "He's gonna fucking kill me,"

"Who? That four eyes?" Ciel looked at Claude whose glaring back at him. He smirked when he had a sudden idea in mind, while his eyes keep contact with the four eyes. The crimson eyes owner looked interested in every movement he makes.

Ciel looked at Alois, while the blonde busying himself looking at his lover. He make sure the two could clearly see him about what he's going to do next. Ciel smirked evilly as he got up from his seat and went next to the blonde.

Ciel decide to keep contacts with the crimson eyes as he leaned down next to the blonde's face. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and watched the boy actions curiously. Ciel innocently sticks out his tongue and licked the blonde's ear.

"Are you crazy?" Alois snapped.

Ciel chuckled darkly, "You don't know how their faces look like when they saw me doing that,"

"Shit. He's fucking kill me!" Alois pulled Ciel by his arm and dragged him along out of the cafeteria in a rush.

"You're really a teaser, Ciel," Alois sighed.

"How many people are like you in this school anyway?"

"All of us,"

Alois grinned when he saw Ciel's reaction. "Including that director,"

Ciel stared wide-eyes at the blonde, "Gay," he murmured. Alois smacked the boy from behind. "Hey! What was that for?" yelled the boy as he glares at the blonde.

"You are gay right?" Ciel said loudly. Alois glares at the teen, "It's embarrassing idiot, keep your voice down, damn it!"

"Anyway, it keeps bothering me. What happened to that?" Aloid pointed at the boy right eye that covered with the eye patch.

"Don't ask,"

Alois pouted childishly.

* * *

><p>The sun shone in through the windows. Bothering the boy on how hot it is. Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair watching the red head teaching in the front about who knows what. He keeps babbling about alien things and wrote something on the board.<p>

"Okay…, class that it for today~" he said in a girly tone. Ciel observing the red head teacher in the front. He wore tight shorts that hug his hips and a tight…tight jacket with two first buttons undone in the upper, showing off his milky skin. All red?

The sound of the doors slammed opened startling all of the students in the class including the red head teacher, and everyone looked at the door.

The students went dead quiet looking at the director entering the class. Sebastian eyes scan the room looking for the boy. He smirked when he saw him at the back seats.

Ciel looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows. He believes that teacher did screaming the director name 'Sebby'. Grell run to the man and tried to cling on Sebastian but failed. The director easily dodged the red head.

Ciel snickers.

"Meany~"

"I believe that your class is already over, Mr. Sutcliffe?" Sebastian said in a cold tone. "Could you please get out of my class then?" All of the students went quiet, only a sound of doors slam shut could be heard echoed through the class.

"Honestly, tell me the truth…, no lying," started the director as his piercing eyes once again scan the room. Everyone in the class patiently wait for the director to continue his speech.

"Who amongst yourself are still virgin? Please put your hand up," Everyone glance at each other, some looked with excitement.

Alois take a quick glance at the boy next to him and smirked when Ciel looked back. 'Are you still VIRGIN?' he mouthed to the boy. Ciel glares at the blonde and look in front when his eyes once again meet the director's.

Sebastian smirked, when he saw the boy looked down.

'Damn, what school I'm in to!' Ciel yelled in his head.

"Anyone?" the director asked again.

"Shit! Am I the only one?" Ciel take a look around the room, only about to six people put their hands up. Alois elbowed the boy, 'Put your hand up, idiot. You're still virgin right?'

Ciel glare at the blonde ready to kill the boy now and there, 'How does he know I'm still a virgin?'

Sebastian smirked when he saw the boy at the back panicking.

"Phantomhive…," he innocently called out but the boy was ignoring his called. Sebastian went closer to the boy seat and stood clearly in front of him. Ciel looked up at the director.

Sebastian smirked when he grip the boy's chin upward forcing the boy to gaze back at him. Ciel stare daggers, ready to take the director down if he try something funny.

"Are you still a Virgin, Phantomhive?"

All eyes were sets on both of them. Ciel pulled his chin away from the grip. "None of your business," snapped the boy and pushed the director's hand forcefully.

Ciel could see the man eyes glowing in shocked at what he just did, those lips showing devilish smirked.

"Very well, Phantomhive. Punishment for you,"

Ciel eyes widened, his jaw dropped when he heard the director. "What the fuck!"

"Language Phantomhive,"

'Damn it!' the boy curse the man in his head. Ciel could hear Alois snickers and sent his deadly glares to the boy.

'If you dare laughs again…, I'll murder you tonight!' threatened the boy. Alois froze and laugh nervously.

"Okay class, for our lesson today we'll start with kiss first," All student listening to the man's explanations with excitement.

"There are plenty of kisses, such as cheek kiss, hand kiss, butterfly kiss and so on. I assume you already know that right…, but that's only the light one. Today, we will learn on how to do French kiss, maybe some of you know how to French kiss already," Sebastian smirked when he saw his students whispering with excitement.

"How boring," Alois state and listen with disinterest. Ciel stare at the blonde, "Why? Aren't you the one who always excited when it comes to this thing?"

"Well, I always do French kiss with Claude. Almost every day," Alois grinned. Ciel stared at the boy, 'Almost every day with that four eyes?' Ciel looked at the boy disgusted, "Perv,"

"Jealous are we?" Alois grinned.

"Jealous my ass, Trancy,"

Alois pouts, "Heh, I assume this is your first time hear the word french kiss aren't you virgin boy?" Alois said mockingly.

"Not really." Ciel snapped.

Alois grinned idiotically, "I smells lie here,"

"Shut up,"

Alois smiled evilly, "I challenge you to French kiss with that man," he pointed his finger to the director. Ciel jaws dropped, "You fucking kidding me!"

"Nope, if you don't want that means…," Alois smiled, "You are loser who act like he knows how to do it,"

"Fucks!" Ciel suddenly say it aloud. All eyes were sets on him again, even the director himself.

"Mind your language, Phantomhive,"

"I-Uh…sorry…,"

'Damn! Why do I have to say it? I don't even know how to kiss and now, french kiss? Shit, how am I going to do it? I hate losing in challenge!' Ciel lost in his deep thoughts.

"Okay, who wants to help me to demo it?" asked the director.

"So…,?" Alois challenged.

Sebastian looked over at his students, "Any volunteer?" Ciel looked at the blond and to the director, and to the stupid smiling blond again. It leaves the boy no choice but to stand up and went forward to the director.

Sebastian saw the boy walked towards him. His smirked played on his lips as his gaze never leaves the boy's eye.

"Well well…, how kind of you Mr. Phantom-"

Ciel forcefully pulled the director's neck tie down until his face level with him, "You better teach me how to french kiss. And, I won't lose to that stupid blond idiot over there, and if you ever dare try something funny I guarantee you won't see the light tomorrow!" the boy whispered lowly and threatens the director.

Sebastian was shocked, it was his first time dealing with this kind of student. His crimson eyes went back to normal and smirked. 'Feisty, I like…,'

"Okay class, thanks to Phantomhive who kindly wants to help me out demonstrating this lesson, here we go then," Sebastian hopped up on the teacher's desk, pulling the boy closer in between his legs.

He looking down on Ciel's face, he admired the angelic face of the student and his smirked widened. He grips the boy's chin up and Sebastian lean down slowly.

"First step, face your partner. Make sure your faces are close together," Sebastian could feel the boy trembling in his touch when he brought the boy's face closer to him.

"Relax,"

Ciel frowned, "Just get with it already. I couldn't stand it anymore!" whispered the boy lowly. Sebastian smirked, "Impatient are we?"

The boy glares at the man. "Shut up!"

"Lean in slowly," as the director lean closer to the boy's face.

"Just like this, and tilt your head to one side and part your lips just as you come close to the mouth,"

"Opened up your mouth," Ciel forcing his mouth opened.

"And press the open lips to your partner and gently slide your tongue inside your partner's mouth. Just like this," Sebastian said.

'Tongue?' Ciel eyes widened.

Ciel nearly screamed when he feels something long and slimy slipped in his mouth. The director tongue pushed into his mouth slowly. Before he could bite down a hand gripped his jaws to prevent him from doing it.

Fire seemed to race down his throat as the tongue explored his mouth slower, claiming it gently. Ciel struggled to control his trembling body, now with his and Sebastian's eyes locked on each other, he was embarrassed. This new sensation running through his body was so warm.

Ciel tried to resist, he really did. He tried to turn his head but Sebastian's hand kept him steady. Finally the boy just melted into the kiss, mouth opening, when the director's tongue slowly creep inside his mouth. Sebastian pulled the boy's tongue to his mouth as he slowly playing and dominated it. The boy moaned in defeat.

Ciel could hear students whispering and some gasping by the demonstration. Ciel attentively began to fight for dominance but Sebastian easily beat him and began to explore the sweet cavern.

Finally the tongue exited his mouth allowing the boy to breathe of oxygen as a string of saliva still attached.

Ciel looked back up, Sebastian smirked. "You're really bad kisser, but you taste sweet," Sebastian whispered in the boy's ear. Ciel blushed at his comment.

Ciel glares and pushed the man as he went back to his seat. Sebastian smirked as his eyes glue to the boy's back. He could feel the boy's saliva still covering his lips, he smirked and licked his lips clean.

"Do you all understand?" asked the director to his students.

Some of his students look at him in amazement, some still shocked. "Okay, your assignment for today I want you all to practice more on french kiss. I don't care who your partner is as long you master it,"

He shot the blonde a death glare.

Alois grinning like an idiot. "Okay class, don't forget your assignment. And you, Phantomhive, come to my office early tomorrow,"

"Stupid." Ciel whispered to himself and shift uncomfortably on his chair. He makes eye contact with the director before he stalked out of the class. Ciel began to pack his things when Alois laughter startled him.

"I'm sick of your game, Trancy," Ciel snapped. Alois stopped laughing, "Okay okay…, I'm done. It's funny to look at your expression when he ravish you mouth."

"Shut up,"

"Does it feel good, Ciel?" The blonde asked curious with the boy.

Alois could see Ciel's face reddened when he ask the question.

"Gosh! Are you blushing, buddy?" as he creeps closer to the boy and Ciel said nothing.

"So…, are you gonna admit it that you never done it before?" Alois grinned evilly. "Fine! I've never done it. Happy?"

"And I just lost my first kiss to him!"

Alois laughed vigorously, as the boy continue to stare angrily at him.

"And he say that I'm a bad kisser," Ciel fisted his hand. Alois couldn't take it any longer, as tears start to form in his eyes due of laughing too much.

"One more word, Trancy and you are dead meat!" threatened the boy which enough to silent the blonde.

Alois stared at Ciel and stood in front of the boy, "It's like this idiot," as he pulled Ciel face closer to him and covered the boy's lips with his.

The blonde bite on Ciel bottom lips, causing the boy gasp in shocked. Alois take the opportunity to slip in his tongue.

The kissed suddenly become more fierce and harsh. Ciel couldn't take it any longer as he pushed and pulled the blonde to the nearest wall with him.

Ciel eventually found himself leaning over Alois and slowly grinding against him.  
>Alois pressed out a loud moaned, when Ciel deliciously grinds on him. They fight for dominance.<p>

Aloi slid his hands underneath Ciel shirt and stopped when he felt something cold touch his fingers. Alois broke the kisses while the grinding still keeps going. He hesitated at first but he pulled the boy's shirt up and take a peek.

"Oh my god!"

Ciel frowned, and looked down. He hadn't noticed the blonde had pulled up his shirt. Showing off his pale stomach, "You get your belly button pierced?"

"Shut-"

"Hmm, what an interesting things you got there," the teens startled when a voice suddenly interrupts them. Ciel and Alois eyes widened looking at the voice direction and there's Sebastian leaned against the doors with his arm crossed.

Ciel could feel the crimson eyes glaring at them. "Alois Trancy…, I believe that you know the school's rule right. And I assume you already know what is going to happen when you break the rules,"

"E-eer, yea…," Sweat start to form on the blonde's forehead as he nervously looked at the director.

"One month with Mr. Faustus," Alois sighed. Just great!

"And you, Phantomhive…, if you dare on escaping your punishment…I'll make you living hell,"

Upon hearing the director threat, Alois turned his head slowly to Ciel and shocked when he saw the boy calmly went towards the director direction. Ciel inched closer to the man and stood in front of him.

Sebastian slightly raised his eyebrows and looked down on the boy. He was shocked when the boy sudden action pull his neck tie forcefully down to him for the second time today.

Ciel pulled the tie harshly and makes the director face level with his. Ciel could see the director's eyes went wide for a bit before he crushed his lips on the man and slightly bit Sebastian bottom lips. The director groaned in pain and forcefully sprung backward as he touched his bleeding lips.

Alois were shocked, he never knew that new student could be that brave. Ciel smirked and satisfy at his doing.

"Make me," the boy whispered lowly before he pushed Sebastian away and sprint out of the room. The boy really had no idea how the word really tempt the man.

Sebastian eyes glowed darkly when he licked his lips testing his own blood. He smirked when he recalled on how soft the boy's lips feel on him.

Ciel licked his lips testing the director's blood on his lips cleaned. 'Sweet,' he mumbled to himself as he walks.

"Where I've seen that eyes before?" the boy thought.

While walking along the hallway his phone ringing, which startle the hell of him. He flipped open his phone and saw Victoria's name on the screen.

Ciel sighed, and click on the off button before he put it back in his pocket.

"Stupid mission," he murmured.

* * *

><p>An: So? =D Sorry for a little CielXAlois =P But don't worry, It is still going to be SebXCiel. Review more and I'll update more xD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hello guys, sorry for late updating. It's not because I'm busy or what it just…I don't know how to continue this story and couldn't even think how to start but don't worry I already get over it. So here the next chapters. But I suggest you to re-read the previous chaps if you're confused reading this one since I changes the plot a bit'. And also I change the tittle from 'Super Psycho Love' to 'Crazy all over you'. Okay that's all what I want to say and yeah my grammar sucks! Hope you'll enjoy it. ;D

* * *

><p>Once Ciel reach his room he quickly dialed Victoria's number and wait for her to answer. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.<p>

"Hello there, my little Ciel. How's school? I know you'll like it, right dear?" asked the voice on the other line. 'Like my ass.' Ciel twitched…, "Just fucking tell me already…, what do you want, Victoria?" the boy snapped.

"Oh my, our little Ciel become such a rude little boy now,"

Ciel gritted his teeth, ready to throw the phone away from his grip, "Look, I don't want to waste my time answering your stupid question. Tell me what you want?"

The voice sighed, "Seems that I have to teach our little Ciel some manners then," Victoria chuckled.

There was a silence while the boy holds his phone tightly waiting for the bitch order.

"Meet me tonight, same place and don't be late. I'll introduce you to the other members. And also we will discuss about the mission later, okay?"

"Same place? And, how am I going to go there? Your place sure far from this place and this fucking place is already like a jail…camera is everywhere around this academy. It's impossible for me to go out from this school,"

"Don't worry, I give you the permission to go out. I'll send my men to fetch you later,"

Ciel hang up the phone and didn't wait for the woman to finish up. He lay back in his bed and glance over at the clock. It's 6:30 pm. He sighed thirty minutes to go before the meeting.

Ciel couldn't even think straight, his mind going all over every detail about today incidents and completely surprised when he find himself thinking more about his encounter with that director.

He became even more surprised when he grow aroused remembering the feel of when the director's soft sexy delicious lips on him. 'Yummy' Ciel unconsciously licked his lips. Goddamnit, Alois right, that director is fucking hot.

'Fuck! Now I'm fantasizing about that bastard. As long I remember I am straight but today…am I gay?' Ciel mumbled to himself, he look at the clock again. It's 6:55pm. 'Shit. I'm late.'

Ciel get off from his bed and change his clothes to his normal attire, and leave the room. He walks along the hallway and to the outside, his eyes caught the sight of black car park near his dorm and he just went in the car immediately.

The boy calmly sits in the car until Victoria's mansion come into view. They park in front of the big mansion, as the driver let the boy out. Ciel walk towards the big doors as it opened slowly revealed the old butler was waiting for him.

The butler bow slightly in front of him, while Ciel just nodded and let the butler led to Victoria's study room. Ciel watched the butler slightly knocks and opened the big oak doors letting the boy in. Ciel could see the woman smile widely, sitting on her big leather chair calmly.

"Hello, my dear," she said softly.

Ciel didn't waste any time and ask her, "So?"

"What?" she raised her brows and look at the boy. "Don't make me repeat myself, Victoria. I fucking hate it," Ciel snapped and looked at Victoria with a pissed off look.

Victoria chuckled. She really likes to make the boy annoyed every time they met. "I want you to get closer to this man, and I presume you already know him." She pulled out a picture and gave it to Ciel.

The boy eyes widened. 'Holy shit! Deep crimson eyes, black jet hair and that smirking sexy sinful lips. Fuck. It's him.' Ciel couldn't find a word to say, "The school's director?"

Victoria grins, "Yup, it's him. Ahh, I forgot to tell you that…, he is one of us, Ciel,"

Ciel jaw drops, 'Shit' the boy mumbled. Victoria slightly raised her eyebrows at Ciel sudden change expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, 'Why I didn't realize he's a part of this organization?'

"Oookay, I felt something suspicious with this man. And, I want you to find out about it. He seems to do something behinds my back,"

'Betrayal, huh?' Ciel thought. 'Well, we are in the same boat then, Mr. Director,' he smirked to himself. A single knocked on the door startle the two as the old butler from before walk in and bow in front of them.

"They're here, my lady,"

"Tell them to wait in the guest room. I have some unfinished business to deal with I'll be there any minutes,"

"Yes, my lady," Ciel looked at the butler leave the room. "I want you to get any possible way to get closer with this man and report to me if there something suspicious. And…, I warned you to be careful around him, he's not what you think he is…"

Ciel smirked, 'Hmm, I'd be gladly to rip off his mask behind that handsome face,'

Victoria stood up from her chair and walk towards the door, "I think only that I want to discuss with. Now, shall we meet them?"

Ciel nod and stalked off the room and walks behind the woman.

* * *

><p>Dark crimson eyes scanned the room in a bored way, there's Finnian happily talking with Bardroy and Maylene. The meeting really bore the hell of him as he scanned again around the corners of the room and saw the Chinese man, Lau who flirting with Ran Mao as usual, and Viscount Druitt who was busying himself talking and exaggerating his ladies.<p>

Sebastian sweat dropped, 'He even brings his slut in here?' and lastly his eyes take a glance over the red head. The man slightly raised his brows when in the other side of the room Grell was flirting with William. He looks at them with disgust.

'Another whore,' he state silently to himself and sighed deeply.

His thought was interrupt by the sudden loud voice behind him. "Hey,boss!" yelled the lousy blonde ass kid, yeah it's Finnian who else.

"Yo,"

"Don't yo- me boss, hehe you early today," Finnian state while Bard and Maylene keep quiet. "What do you mean, Finny? Am I that always late before?"

"Oooh what happened to your bottom lip, boss?" As the blonde look closer at the man's lips.

"Ignore, this brat boss," Bardroy said smacking the blonde hair's head. "Ouch, that hurt Bard!" the blonde kid whine in pains.

"He-hell-hello, b-boss," Maylene greeted, Sebastian smiled sweetly at the girl, "Hello, to you to Maylene,"

"How's the plan?" Sebastian asked lowly at the three. Finnian grinned when he heard the word 'plan' come out from his boss's mouth. "Don't worry. We will handle it with care."

Sebastian smiled knowingly that they wouldn't disappoint him.

"Anyway, boss do ya' see the new member yet?" Bard asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "Yea, I heard the new member is a boy. And they say he's a hot stuff too," said Viscount Druitt suddenly interrupts.

'When he get this close?' Sebastian thought looking at the man, 'Hot stuff, eh? We will see that,' his smirk never leave his lips.

"Eh, really?" Finnian asked excitedly.

The doors creaked open as everyone in the room went deadly quiet and watched Victoria slowly walked in followed by the short greyish-hair boy.

Sebastian eyes went wide, when his eyes landed on the short figure that following Victoria on her back. They slowly went to the center of the room. Victoria stood up in the center while the boy was beside her. The boy's eyes slowly scanned the room and lastly, landed on him.

Ciel emotionlessly met the director's crimson eyes before showing off his devilish smirked at the man. Sebastian simply stares at the boy, taking any detail that his eyes could take. The boy wore a simple tight plain black t-shirt that hug his perfect frame and black skinny jeans hugs his firm fuck-able ass. Sebastian licks his lips when his eyes travel down.

Victoria clears her throat and now, people attention was on her. "Hello," Victoria said excitedly. "And, here I am going to introduce to all of you this boy beside me. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. Our new member," she simply explained.

She pulled the boy's arm and drag him stood in front of her. Ciel look around with his usual serious face and glare at Viscount Druitt who drool over him. He took in his surroundings and attempt to keep as much distance as possible between him and the other guests.

He was currently leaning against the wall while looking at Victoria talking with the other guests. His eyes take a glance over Sebastian who slowly approaching him. The boy roll his eyes up and down of the director attire.

He wore v-shaped neck shirt and tight leather pants. Ciel unconsciously lick his lips and smirked when his eyes fall on Sebastian visible cut bottom lips.

Shit. I'm addicted to those lips.

Ciel stares at the director who innocently stood beside him. "Are you done checking up?"

Ciel said nothing and decide to ignore the director. "Anyway, how do you manage to get out from the school, Phantomhive?"

"None of your business, Michealis," Ciel said coldly.

"You know…, no students are allowed outside. By that you already breaking the school's rule,"

Ciel felt annoyed, "Look here Michealis, I don't give a damn about your fucking school rule. Damnit,"

Sebastian smirked, "One month punishment, Phantomhive"

Ciel glare daggers at the man, ready to fucking punch the director's face. "Hi!" greeted the blonde hair boy. Ciel turned his head to the blonde boy who smiled widely at him.

"Finnian, actually he's one of my troublemaker students, Ciel Phantomhive,"

Finnian giggles. Ciel slightly raised his eyebrows. 'What the fuck, troublemakers'

Sebastian looks at Ciel giving him one of those trademark mischievous sexy grins. "Damn, I'm out of here," Ciel said as he stalked out of the room. Finnian looked at the greyish-hair boy questioning and he turned to Sebastian.

"What's up with him?"

Sebastian didn't answer the blonde and went to follow the boy out of the room. "What the hell is up with both of them?" the blonde half yelled only to get smacked on the head by Bardroy.

"What the fuck? Stop fucking smacking my head!"

* * *

><p>Ciel walked out of the guests room pissed off. He didn't watch where he's going and bump into a chest. The teen look up and oh fuck…its Sebastian Michealis with a fucking smirk on. His fucking smirked at him.<p>

Fuck and now he's grinning?

"What do you want?"

The greyish-hair boy look at his surroundings, there's no one only both of them.

Sebastian grin gets wider. Ciel suddenly pressed up against the wall while Sebastian grinning down at him like a fucking lunatic, pinning him up against the wall. The director brought his face closer to the boy as he inched his lips closer to him.

'Holy fuck. Hol-holl-holly fucking shit. Hi…his…li….lips,' Ciel thought.

Finally, the director brushes his lips against Ciel with the touch of a feather and the teen just melt and shudder.

"Where do you think you're going Ciel?"

He says into the teen's ear. 'His voice is s-sso…so husky and he's blowing his hot breath into it. Ciel heart's pounding, "I…I …wan…I wan…tuh.." Ciel just mumbling and stuttering and he can't help it. The director is just so fucking hot.

'Shit. If I continue this he will rape me here and now. Please someone…oh god,' Ciel yelled in his head.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat behind them. Sebastian pulls away and there Victoria standing looking at them both.

"Why, hello Victoria. What are you doing here?" the director asked with smiled. "I'm the one who supposed to ask that, what are you both doing out here?" Victoria ask suspiciously and slightly crossed her arm.

"Nothing, we're just talking," Ciel decide to speak. "Talking? I remember seeing you were pushed up against the wall. Is that what you call talking?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Don't mind us, Vic."

"Well, I don't mind actually. All I want to ask is…., can you give Ciel a ride? Since, my men are out,"

Ciel slap his forehead, 'Just great fucking plan you got there bitch!'

Sebastian smirked, "Gladly,"

Victoria grins and dragged both of the man away from the place.

* * *

><p>Ciel about to escape when a black BMW suddenly drives up to him and the owner rolls down the tinted window.<p>

Goddamnit! His plan to get rid of Sebastian is totally failed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the school,"

Sebastian grins, "Remember Victoria's order?"

"Yes, it freshly in my fucking mind!" Ciel sigh and walk towards Sebastian car and pull the handle with force. Sebastian grins at him once again as the boy sit down and drives off.

Ciel glance at Sebastian, "Are we there yet?"

"Eager to rid of me?" Sebastian grins.

"Sort of." The boy could hear the director chuckled sexily.

"Not yet," Ciel frowned and soon before he know it he slowly doze off.

Sebastian looked at his side and found out the boy fell asleep. He smiled when he saw the Ciel calm face.

* * *

><p>Ciel yawn and rubbed his eyes, he wake up and look around and it seems that no one's in Sebastian's car.<p>

He guess he fell asleep on the way back from Victoria's place. He sigh and try to sit up but something is stopping him. Ciel look up and oh god… Sebastian is looking down at him with a sexy smirk. He was on top of him and something hard is pressing into the boy's thigh…

'Holy shit.' The boy couldn't think straight as he start to panicked.

"Welcome back, sexy." Sebastian says with a fucking husky, oh so husky, voice.

'Oh god.'

'Goddamnit. He is so fucking hot'

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you sleep." He says, while looking straight into the boy's. Sebastian start with rubbing the boy's chest up and down while straddling the teen hips.

Ciel froze on his spot. And let the director takes over him. Sebastian moves Ciel hair out of his face for a second and stop breathing when Sebastian soft, oh so fucking soft, fingers pluck at the boy's clothe nipple.

Ciel yelp and then unconsciously moan. Sebastian bit his bottom lip when he heard the sound the boy make..

'I can feel..it..it throbbing against my thigh' Ciel yelled silently to himself.

Sebastian looked the boy beneath him, he could saw the boy's expression changes every time he touches him. Oh yes, he like it.

Ciel could feel Sebastian soft hand moves down his chest. He shudders slightly. Sebastian other hand's holding the teen hip down. He leaned down and bites down on one of the boy stiff clothe nipples.

Ciel yelp once again, grabbing onto the leather seats and arching into the director. He can feel the man grin around his nipples as he lapping it in circle motion before starting to suck it completely. But of course still with the shirts on.

Sebastian eyes are darkened with what Ciel assume is lust. Both of his hands slip under the boy skinny jeans and he's staring at the teen the entire time. Ciel start thrashing and closing his eyes tightly and Sebastian has to hold down the boy's hip again to stop him from moving.

Sebastian lean nuzzling the boy's slender neck, "Hmm, you smells good. Ciel"

Ciel eyes shot opened, as his hand tried to search for his gun which located in his right pocket. The boy smirked when his hand touch the gun and pulled it out without Sebastian noticed.

He aimlessly it the man's chest, Sebastian stop when he feels something hurt pushed up to his upper torso.

"Get the fuck off of me, perv," threatened the greyish-hair boy. Sebastian chuckled when he saw the boy's holding the gun up to his face.

"Badass, are we?"

"You try to fucking rape me back then!"

Sebastian smirks when sudden ideas pop up in his head. Ciel furrow his brows looking at the man, "What are you thinking?"

Sebastian didn't answer the boy instead he holds and pulled the gun near his mouth as he locked his eyes with the teen.

Ciel eyes went wide when he saw Sebastian tongue stick out from his mouth and licked his gun, his fucking gun!

He slowly looked at the man's tongue slowly lapping and sucking it in a slow motion, 'Damn it!' Ciel pulled the gun away instead he brought up his mouth to the director. He forcing his mouth to Sebastian and they involved in hot harsh kissed.

While they busying themselves testing each other's mouth. A sudden knock on the car's window startle both of them.

Ciel look up at the person and there stood a looking pissed off Grell outside with William behind him. "I'm not done with you yet," Sebastian whispered lowly in his ear.

He pushed Sebastian away from him and get out of the car without saying anything.

The director licks his lips before he went out from his car.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I was in rush and I will fix it later. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy it and give me more reviews ;)

Black Sachi.


End file.
